Logan Clark
| birth_place = Rochester, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Freestyle Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Eyota, Minnesota | team = Minnesota Martial Arts Academy Rochester MMA | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 12 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Logan Thomas Clark (born February 16, 1985 in Rochester, Minnesota) is an American mixed martial artist. Biography Born in Southeastern Minnesota, Clark was raised on a farm north of Dover, MN. In 1987, at the age of 2, Clark's father died leaving his mother to raise the family. Clark has 3 siblings: Tyrel Clark, Doron Clark, and Amanda Clark. In 1993, his family moved to Eyota, MN. After graduating from Dover-Eyota High School, where he was coached by Minnesota Wrestling Hall of Fame coach Mike Mazzitelli, Clark attended Hamline University in Saint Paul, MN for one year and was a member of the football and track teams. He then transferred to Saint Cloud State University where he was a part of the wrestling team. After on semester, he left to attended Rochester Community and Technical College for one semester before transferring to Winona State University in the fall of 2005. He is a Communication Arts & Literature major with ambitions of being an English teacher. Clark is the owner of Rochester MMA, a team of fighters that compete in mixed martial arts (MMA). His training time is split between Rochester MMA and the Minnesota Martial Arts Academy in Brooklyn Center, MN. Clark's MMA style is generally ground and pound and as of February 2010 his MMA record was 12 - 4 - 0 . MMA record |- | align="center" colspan=7|12 wins (4 TKO's, 5 Submissions), 4 losses. |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Outcome' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes', |- |12-4 |1/30/2010 | Win | Chris Barden |Gladiators |TKO (Punches) |Round 1, 1:20 | Rochester, Minnesota |- |11-4 |10/03/2009 | Loss | Jason Guida |Fight Nation: Guida vs. Clark |KO (Punches) |Round 1, 0:07 | Rochester, Minnesota |- |11-3 |09/28/2008 | Loss | Jorge Santiago |Sengoku 5 |Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) |Round 2, 3:35 | Tokyo, Japan |- |11-2 |06/8/2008 | Loss | Kazuo Misaki |Sengoku 3 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- |11-1 |03/26/2008 | Win | Scott Harper |WEC 33 |TKO (Strikes) |Round 1, 4:37 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |10-1 |08/05/2007 | Loss | Eric Schambari |WEC 29 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |10-0 |01/20/2007 | Win | Blas Avena |WEC 25 |TKO (Elbows) |Round 3, 4:23 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |9-0 |12/13/2006 | Win | Steve Byrnes |UFC Fight Night 7 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | San Diego, California, USA |- |8-0 |10/21/2006 | Win | Ryan Willete |Extreme Challenge 72 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | Medina, Minnesota, USA |- |7-0 |09/02/2006 | Win | Chuck Parmilee |The Cage Inc. |TKO (Punches) |Round 1, 2:51 | South Dakota, USA |- |6-0 |07/15/2006 | Win | B.J. Lacy |UCS 15 - Battle at the Barn |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 3:00 | Rochester, Minnesota, USA |- |5-0 |06/07/2006 | Win | Dave Morin |EFX - Fury |Submission (Armbar) |Round 1, N/A | Maplewood, Minnesota, USA |- |4-0 |03/25/2006 | Win | Brandon Nelson |UCS 13 - Battle at the Barn |Submission (Strikes) |Round 1, N/A | Minnesota, USA |- |3-0 |01/21/2006 | Win | Fidel Zapata |UCS 12 - Battle at the Barn |Submission (Strikes) |Round 1, N/A | Minnesota, USA |- |2-0 |11/23/2005 | Win | Noah Liebenauer |Coliseum |Submission (Strikes) |1, 0:58 | Rochester, Minnesota, USA |- |1-0 |10/15/2005 | Win | Paul Hersch |UCS - Ultimate Lacrosse 1 |Submission (Strikes) |Round 1, N/A | La Crosse, Wisconsin, USA See also * Mixed martial arts References External links *Official website * *WEC profile *Minnesota Martial Arts Academy Category:1985 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:Winona State University alumni Category:People from Rochester, Minnesota ja:ローガン・クラーク